


Call Sign

by Ian_Shea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, M/M, Pearl Harbor Movie AU, Pearl Harbor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_Shea/pseuds/Ian_Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson (Call Sign: Nemo) and Nico di Angelo (Call Sign: Angel) are fighter pilots stationed at Naval Air Station Oceana. Sons of two of the best pilots the US Navy has ever seen, Sea King and Death Knight, they follow in their fathers' footsteps. Everything's smooth sailing until a new pilot is assigned to their flight team going by the codename Cyclone and tension builds. Childish jealousy brews among them but soon, they'll have a lot more to worry about than which of them has the tightest turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Sign

Nico laughed breathily as he pulled off his helmet and hoisted himself out of the cockpit of his Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet. Sliding down the side of the fighter plane, he hit the ground running and sprinted to where Percy was disembarking his own plane.

"Okay, next time we're in the air, we've gotta try that knife0edge flight maneuver head to head. If that doesn't look absolutely awesome, I don't know what will," Percy exclaimed.

"If we can pull it off," Nico remarked, "It would be pretty wicked. If not, we fall to our deaths in a flaming inferno."

"We can pull it off," Percy insisted. "Have a little faith!"

Nico rolled his eyes.

"No, come on Neeks! We're the best god damned pilots on this base and you know it. Who said we can't have a little fun while we're at it?"

"Hey Percy! Neco! The C.O. wants to see you in his office, ASAP!" Travis Stoll exclaimed from across the hangar.

"Why?" Percy hollered back.

"We are so in trouble," Nico muttered to Percy. "I blame you."

"I don't know!" yelled Travis, "but he said it was important. You two had better get over there!"

"I told you we shouldn't have extended our training time. He's going to know we didn't need that extra practice time for our barrel rolls. He knows we know how to do barrel rolls."

"Shut up, Neeks. We're not going to get in trouble," Percy replied under his breath as they began walking towards the administration building.

"If we do, I'm throwing your sorry ass under the bus."

"I'm counting on it," Percy replied snarkily, throwing a smug grin over his shoulder. Nico scoffed as they reached the open office door of their commanding officer.

"Boys, come on in here," called Chiron from inside his office. Percy and Nico entered and stood at attention in front of Chiron's desk.

"At ease," said Chiron. "I called you two in here to inform you that a new pilot going by the call sign 'Cyclone' will be joining your flight team tomorrow morning. He's flying in from the San Francisco Air Station and I expect the two of you to show him how we handle things here in Virginia Beach. Any questions?" Percy and Nico looked at each other, bewildered, before turning back to Chiron.

"No, sir," Percy replied, shaking his head.

"Di Angelo?" Chiron asked.

"No, sir," Nico affirmed.

"Good. Back to training. Got to practice those barrel rolls, huh?" Chiron dismissed them with a glint of humor in his eyes. Nico turned and glared at Percy who just grinned before walking out of the office with Nico following after him.


End file.
